Event detection and management systems are typically programmed with conditions, that when satisfied, generate errors within a device. Existing systems that detect errors can send a message to a remote location. These messages do not provide adequate information or procedures to fix errors within the device. Further, existing systems wait for error conditions to occur before taking actions relating to the error corrections.